Warren Cook Gets Grounded for Reality
Tramscript *Warren goes to the store *Warren: Can I have Disney’s Dumbo on dvd? *Man (Aaron): That would be 4 dollars. *Warren gives the man $4. *Man: Here it is. *Warren: Yes! I got Disney’s Dumbo on dvd! It’s time to watch it! *Later *Warren: That was a great movie. I’m going to see Mickey: The Haunted Mansion in theaters. *Me and my girlfriend Karolina Dean came *Karolina Dean: Oh god! Warren snuck out of bed and got Dumbo on dvd! I’m calling his dad! *Later *Me: He should not sneak out of bed so he can Dumbo on dvd! *Alan: I know! I’m gonna have to kick Warren so hard, so he can cry for a week! *Warren comes *Alan: Warren! I can’t believe you got Dumbo on dvd! *Me: And what else did you do now?! *Warren: I saw Mickey: The Haunted Mansion in theaters *Alan: Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Warren, that movie is made by Disney! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for reality! I’m giving Dumbo on dvd to MrEmperorCJ, because he’s way better than you! *Me: I got the dvd off you! *Warren: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! How could you do this?! I wish you were dead. *Alan: Warren, how dare you wish us dead? *Warren: I wish Scooby Doo was raped by werewolves. *Alan: Warren, how dare you wish Scooby Doo was raped by werewolves?! That’s it! I’m calling MrEmperorCJ friends, *Later *Alan: Warren, They’re here *I’m MrEmperorCJ! My friends are here! *I’m Karolina Dean! My boyfriend took the Dumbo DVD off you! *I’m Shawn Bruner! I heard you went to see Mickey Haunted Mansion! *I’m Slippy V! I saw you make the opening to The Rugrats Movie From 1956! *Alan: You made the opening to the Rugrats Movie from 1956? You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for Reality! *I’m Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa, I’m so fucking mad at you for getting Disney movies you motherfucker! *I’m Sunset Shimmer,You’re Not going to watch any Disney! *I’m Twilight Sparkle, all of your Disney stuff will be donated to MrEmperorCJ! *I’m Mrs. Shaw. You are a bad bad bad boy and student of mine! *I’m Mr. Dike! You’re a very very very bad boy and student of mine too! *Mrs. Shaw: This will teach you a severe strong strict lesson! You’ll be wearing nappies for the rest of your life! *Warren: Alright Mrs. Shaw Shut the fuck up I know the fuck are you saying you titty nigger! *Sunset Shimmer: Warren! Watch you mouth! *Twilight: There will be no computer, no tv, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney music and nothing made by Disney! *Sunset: And there’s also no fast food of any kind, not even Johnny Rockets! The only things you eat a raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes! *Warren: Hey! I hate raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, and prunes! *Twilight: Too bad Warren! Those are the only things you eat for the rest of your natural born life! *Angry Grandpa: You will eat baby food and play with baby toys. Why? Because you look like a big motherfucking baby! *Slippy V: You will also watch Adam-12, McMillan and Wife, South Park, Happy Days, Gilligan’s Island, Captain Morgan’s Voyage, 52 Lane, The Amazing World of Gumball, Tai Chi Chasers, Pokémon, The Powerpuff Girls, Teen Titans, Teen Titans Go, Spongebob, Scooby Doo Where Are You, The New Scooby Movies, The Scooby Doo Show,The Fairly Oddparents And other shows not made by Disney! *Shawn Bruner: And Baby not made by Disney like, Boohbah, Teletubbies, Caillou, Floogals, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Lego Friends And other shows not made Disney! *Karolina Dean: And video games not made by Disney such as, Tekken, Super Mario, Kirby, Sonic the Hedgehog, Scooby Doo Unmasked, Metal Gear Solid, Pac Man, Pikmin And other games not made by Disney! *Me: Also music not made by Disney like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian trololo man, Scatman’s World, The Laurie berkner band and other music not made by Disney! *Alan: I agree with all of them! Now start watching baby shows not made by Disney, prime time shows not made by Disney, listen to music not made by Disney, and play these video games, not made by Disney, or you’ll be grounded for alpha humanity! *Warren: Fuck you all! I wish you were all fucking dead like a fucking ass niggers! *Alan: Warren! How dare you tell us all to fuck off and wish we were dead! Oh! Mrs. Shaw. Please put a nappie on Warren. *Mrs. Shaw: Ok! *Warren: Don’t you put a fucking nappie on me or you’ll get fired! *Mrs. Shaw puts a nappie on Warren *Alan: Now start watching shows not made by Disney! *Announcer: Coming Up next, it’s 64 Zoo Lane. On KidToonz. *Warren: Noooooooooooooooooo! This is going to be a torture! Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ